


Can’t Sleep

by rosiexb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiexb/pseuds/rosiexb
Summary: The stone was cold under Merlin’s back. It could have just been a bad dream, everyone gets bad dreams. But Merlin had had enough bad dreams to know not to take them lightly.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Can’t Sleep

The stone was cold under Merlin’s back. The damp walls of the cave gave each knight little privacy. Arthur had his own ‘room’, if you will, through a small tunnel Merlin had found. The young sorcerer sat up, burying his face in his hands. He knew there was no hope. He had seen what was to come of Arthur and would do all he could to protect him. However, something in his gut told him that the time of Arthur’s demise was upon them. It could have just been a bad dream, everyone gets bad dreams. But Merlin had had enough bad dreams to know not to take them lightly. 

He walked past a sleeping Lancelot, then a sleeping Gwaine. Gaius lay asleep nearest Arthur’s room, and Merlin was careful not to wake him. He turned back around, only just making out the faces of his friends in the darkness. These were the people who were there for him no matter what, the people he couldn’t bear to lose. These people were family to him, but he could never love them as much as he did Arthur. He carried on to the king’s ‘chambers’. 

He paced outside the room, each step making a quite padding sound on the ground. His feet took him to where Arthur was sleeping. Of course the king had more bedding than everyone else, the knights had insisted. Merlin sank to his knees at Arthur’s feet. Tears started to fall down Merlin’s cheeks, and next thing he knew he was silently sobbing next to his king. He didn’t want Arthur to die. 

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, “Y-you can’t die. We- we need you, Camelot needs you...” his voice broke, “I-I need you.” Suddenly hands were prying his hands away from his face. He looked up at Arthur in horror, but Arthur just smiled.

“I’m here, Merlin. I’m here.” Merlin flung his arms around the king. It was unprofessional, but he couldn’t help himself. Arthur didn’t seem to mind, as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, pulling him close. 

Arthur gently rubbed Merlin’s back until his sobs subsided. Merlin let out a deep breath, inhaling Arthur’s scent where his face was buried in the crook of the king’s neck. Arthur lay back, pulling Merlin with him. Merlin’s heart did a little flip, and he lay his lead on the king’s chest. Arthur’s arm stayed around his waist, tracing small circles on Merlin’s pale skin. 

“Sleep here tonight,” Arthur said hopefully, although it sounded more like an order.

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered.

“You are welcome,” Arthur replied. It may have been Merlin’s imagination, but he could have sworn he felt Arthur kiss the top of his head. And in that moment, Merlin felt, just a little, that things would turn out okay. 


End file.
